Karena Aku MAGNAE Shim Changmin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sebagai magnae, Changmin bisa bersikap sesukanya? Kyanya nggak deh.. Crta pertama dri bbrapa one shoot Karena Aku MAGNAE.. Wanna RnR? :D


**Karena Aku MAGNAE -Shim Changmin-**

**.**

**Cast :: DBSK**

**Pairing :: Changmin and.. Kulkas maybe?**

**Genre :: Humor**

**Rated :: K**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tragedi ketahuannya setumpuk surat cinta nggak normal yang disimpan Changmin selama ini membuat hyungnya makin risau. Masalahnya, magnae itu semakin menunjukkan tanda- tanda nggak normalnya terhadap sang couple tercinta.. Refrigerator.. Atau bahasa kerennya cool case.. Dan diplesetin jadi kulkas! *author kebanyakan bacot*<p>

Seperti hari ini, Junsu udah geleng- geleng kepala melihat sang magnae itu memandangi kulkas kesayangannya dengan bahagia. Changmin mengelap permukaan kulkas itu sampai licin kinclong dan bersih dengan menggunakan pembersih kaca.

" Minnie-yah! Itu kulkas oon bukan kaca!" Seru Yoochun kesal.

Changmin nyengir. " Biarin.. Bagus kan? Bersih bening, seperti tanpa kaca.."

" Emang nggak ada kacanya pabbo!" Seru Yoochun yang semakin bête melihat dongsaengnya yang makin nggak waras itu.

Changmin nggak perduli, namja kelewat tinggi itu membuka pintu kulkasnya dan mengambil camilan dari dalam benda itu. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, tapi Changmin nggak perduli.

Apa yang mengganjal pikiran Changmin?

Entah..

Junsu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol soft drink. Namja itu juga ikutan mengerutkan keningnya. " Lho.. Kok nggak terlalu dingin yah? Chun, kau turunkan temperaturnya yah?"

Yoochun menggeleng. " Tanya aja sama Changmin.."

" Min, kau turunkan temperaturnya?"

Changmin menggeleng. " Nggak kok.. Lagian masih tetap sama. Nggak dingin apanya hyung?" Magnae itu berjalan meninggalkan kedua hyungnya dengan santai sambil membawa dua bungkus camilannya.

Junsu mendengus. " Dasar.. Kurasa ada yang aneh.."

" Aneh apa? Changmin? Magnae itu emang udah gila. Masa naksir kulkas. Mentang- mentang magnae dia bisa bersikap gitu eh? Yang benar aja.." Balas Yoochun sambil berdiri dan keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Junsu.

Junsu masih menatap kulkas tak bernyawa itu enggan. " Ah, yasudahlah.." Sang lumba- lumba itu membawa minumannya keluar dapur dengan langkah cepat.

Tak berapa lama ketiga namja itu keluar dapur..

YunJae gantian masuk ke dapur..

" Mau masak apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho sambil duduk di meja makan dan mengambil majalah yang tergeletak disana.

Jaejoong bergumam pelan sambil membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan. " Kurasa masak yang mudah- mudah aja. Aku lagi malas masak, Yunnie.."

" Terus apa?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan berbagai sayuran di hadapannya. " Oke, akan ku olah semua sayuran jadi satu." Namja cantik itu mengambil sayuran yang ada dengan cekatan. " Belakangan ini kan jadwal kita padat, jadi harus memakan makanan yang sehat dan bervitamin tinggi."

Yunho mengangguk kurang perduli. Yang penting dia menanggapi Jaejoong, daripada kena pukul uke tercinta?

Namun Jaejoong lagi- lagi mengerutkan keningnya.

" Yunnie..?"

" Hmm?"

" Kulkas kita rusak yah?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya. " What rusak?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang appa aka leader DBSK itu dengan tatapan bingung. " Temperaturnya normal tapi suhunya sama sekali nggak dingin."

" Mungkinkah kulkas kita diapa-apain sama si magnae!"

Dugh! Sebuah kubis menghantam kepala Yunho.

" Jangan bicara sembarangan terhadap anak kita!" Omelnya. Jaejoong menatap kulkas itu lagi. " Hmm… Sepertinya…"

" Apa?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" HYUUUNGDEEUULL!" Jeritan Changmin terdengar sampai Depok rupanya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi tapi magnae yang hobi jejeritan itu sudah memulai hobinya tanpa tahu kondisi.

Keempat hyungnya berlari cepat dengan langkah lunglai karena masih mengantuk ke dapur dorm.

" Waeyo, Minnie-yah?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengucek matanya kesal. " Kalau kau menjerit untuk hal yang nggak berguna. Kukuliti kau!" Ancamnya sangar.

Siapa yang nggak marah kalau jam tidurnya diganggu.. Apalagi kalau yang mengganggu si magnae evil itu. =.=

Changmin menoleh kearah hyungdeulnya sambil memasang tampang melas.

" Waeyo?" Yunho mulai khawatir melihatnya.

" Ku-kulkas.. KulkasKU kemanaaaaaa!" Magnae itu kembali menjerit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Bergaya sok histeris biar ada sutradara yang tertarik dengan acting kacangannya yang sebenarnya kelewat lebay itu.

Empat pasang mata menatap kearah yang agak mengganjal.

Tempat yang biasanya dipakai untuk meletakkan sebuah benda cukup besar dengan permukaan hangat dan dalam yang sangat dingin. KulkasNYA Changmin. Kenapa diberi penegasan? Karena itu MILIK Changmin.

" Kulkasnya ngilang? Omo! Kita kemalingan!" Yoochun histeris tiba- tiba.

" Tapi kok malah cuma kulkas yang ilang.. Perasaanku semalam masih ada deh.." Junsu menambahi.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

Sang umma berjalan mendekati Changmin. " Oke, magnae.. Kulkas itu kujual semalam."

" MWO!" Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Changmin menjerit. " Umma! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaan! Itu kejuuaaaam_!"

Plak! Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin dan membuat magnae itu bungkam seketika.

" Kulkasnya rusak! Kau tahu nggak karena apa? Kata tukang yang bawa kulkas itu semalam, bagian dalamnya berkarat karena sering basah dan lembab. Itu kan gara- gara kau yang selalu membersihkannya dengan pembersih kaca SETIAP HARI!" Jaejoong memberi penegasan. " Makanya semalan kujual kulkas itu saat kalian sudah tidur, karena kalau kulakukan saat kau bangun, kau pasti akan merengek. Persis seperti sekarang.."

Changmin cengo. Wajah memelasnya makin memelas.

" Jae hyung ternyata bisa bertindak tegas.." Bisik Junsu iba. " Tapi kasian Changmin.."

" Hyung.." Changmin memanggil Jaejoong pelan.

" Apa?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin lurus.

" Kau.. Kau.. KAU KEJAAAM!" Magnae itu menangis. Sumpah, itu pertama kalinya member DBSK melihat magnae mereka menangis untuk hal PALING NGGAK PENTING yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Oh, gosh.. Bayangkan.. KULKAS! Just a cool case!

Changmin kabur dari dapur dengan gaya dilebih- lebihkan.

Tinggallah Jaejoong yang menghela nafas. " Si Changmin lebay."

" Kau kan menjual kulkasnya tanpa izinnya." Bela Yoochun sambil geleng- geleng.

Yunho berjalan merangkul Jaejoong. " Padahal nanti kulkas yang baru akan datang. Kenapa kau nggak bilang yeobo?"

" Biarkan aja.. Aku mau tahu apa yang dilakukan magnae itu kalau marah.."

" Wah.. Wah.. Jaejoong hyung mau nyari anak baru." Gumam Junsu masa bodoh sambil ngeloyor keluar dapur. " Aku mau tidur lagi aja deh.. Nguantuuuk.." Dia langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Yoochun masih berdiri. " Semoga aja magnae itu nggak membuat keributan.."

" Nggak akan.." Jaejoong tersenyum santai sambil berjalan kearah meja dapur untuk siap- siap memasak sarapan pagi itu.

.

" Changmin.. Sarapan.." Yoochun melongok masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Namja tampan itu melongo saat melihat sang magnae sudah rapih dengan menggnakan topi dan masker bak penjahat yang lagi diburon. " Mau kemana?"

Changmin nggak menjawab.

" Sarapan udah siap loh.."

" Aku nggak lapar." Magnae itu berjalan melewati Yoochun dengan cepat.

" Mau kemana Min?" Junsu bertanya saat melihat Changmin berjalan melewati dapur. " Nggak mau sarapan? Ntar aku ambil sarapanmu nih.."

" Ambil aja. E-ge-pe!" Balas Changmin bodo amat sambil mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari dorm DBSK.

Magnae itu sakit..

Ia terluka..

Ya, terluka gara- gara sang kekasih hatinya dijual sama sang umma. =.=

Lebay lo Min.. Ckck

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Buset! Dijual!" Kyuhyun menjerit saat Changmin selesai bercerita atas kemalangan yang baru menimpanya. Taemin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil menjauh sedikit karena keberisikan.

" Hyung.. Jangan terlalu kencang teriaknya. Nanti mengundang perhatian orang." Gumam Taemin sambil membenarkan posisi topinya. Siapa yang nanti nggak tertarik kalau melihat tiga magnae boyband besar lagi ngumpul begitu. Rapat ceritanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memasang wajah serius.

Changmin menghapus air matanya. Dengan gaya sok puitis. " Gimana aku nggak ngambek. Bodo amat deh sama mereka.. Aku nggak mau makan sampai Jaemma minta maaf atas kelakuannya terhadap kulkasKU!"

" Nggak mau makannya cuma di dorm.. Di café ini aja udah makan nasi goreng sampai tiga piring mentung." Ejek Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk capucinonya. " Kirain ada apaan... Ternyata cuma masalah begini toh.."

" Tadi Key hyung udah wanti- wanti aku biar aku nggak main sama berandalan loh.. Ternyata Changmin hyung cuma mau curhat masalah ini." Tambah Taemin sambil meminum susu banana-nya.

" Begini apanya, Kyu! Kau pikir dong kalau PSP-mu itu tiba- tiba dijual sama Sungmin hyung? Terluka nggak?" Magnae DBSK itu kembali memasang pose sok. " Lalu, Taemin.. Coba kau bayangkan kalau Key memaksamu menjauhi Minho karena nggak mau kau tertular virus pervertnya. Kau mau?"

Kedua magnae itu diam.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. " Yah, iya juga sih.. Aku juga bakalan ngamuk."

" Kalau aku sih tiap hari juga diawasin Key hyung biar nggak deket- deket sama Minho hyung. Jadi udah kebal tuh.."

Changmin mendengus. " Kenapa sih magnae selalu teraniaya.."

" Tapi jadi magnae enak, lho.." Taemin membulatkan matanya lucu. " Key hyung selalu membuatkanku bekal ke sekolah tiap hari. Onew hyung, Jjong hyung dan Minho hyung juga kadang nganterin aku ke sekolah terus dijemput."

" Yah.. Kalau aku sih juga selalu dimanja sama hyungdeul. Apalagi kalau lagi sakit, meski kadang pura- pura sakit.. Huahaha.. Rasanya dorm itu punya gue!" Kyuhyun ikut membanggakan posisi magnaenya yang kadang disalah gunakan itu.

Changmin semakin mendengus. " Woy! Kita nggak ngomongin keuntungan jadi magnae tau! Kerugiannya! Mentang- mentang itu kulkas kaga idup maen dijual- jual aja. Huh.. Jae hyung payah.."

Kedua magnae itu mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka juga memiliki kerugian tersendiri jadi magnae di grup masing- masing.

" Terus, Changmin hyung mau apa?" Tanya Taemin dengan raut wajah serius.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. " Aku nggak mau pulang.."

" Mwo? Kabur begitu?" Kyuhyun menatapnya shock.

Changmin mengangguk.

" Terus kau mau tidur dimana Min? Di penampungan? Nggak mungkin kan.."

Changmin menyeringai jahil sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. " Hehe.. Apa gunanya aku punya teman..?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. " Maksudmu.. Kamu.."

Changmin mengangguk. " Aku bakal nginep di dorm super junior. Dan kau harus membantuku, Cho Kyuhyun! Nggak mungkin aku nginep di dorm Shinee.. Mereka kan hoobae gue semua.. Apa kata dunia!"

Taemin cengengesan seperti biasa. " Untung deh.. Ada bagusnya juga aku nggak berpredikat evil magnae."

" Ogah! Gue kagak mau!"

" Nggak ada kata TIDAK!" Changmin memiting leher Kyuhyun sambil melotot menatap sahabat seperjuangannya dalam meniti karir sebagai evil magnae itu. " Pokoknya, Kyu.. Kau harus membantuku!"

" Memangnya kau mau tidur dimana!"

" Dimanapun nggak masalah.. Pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang sebelum kulkasKU kem-ba-li!" Penegasan yang sangat manis dari sang magnae DBSK itu.

Kyuhyun kalah telak.

Magnae diantara magnae alias Lee Taemin asik menyeruput susu banananya sambil cengengesan. " Untung aja aku nggak berpredikat evil magnae kaya hyungdeul. Hihi.. Selamat menginap dan menjalankan misi Changmin hyung.."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Taemin bête.

Taemin salah bicara rupanya.

" Dasar magnae songong!"

Pletak! Kyuhyun menjitak Taemin cepat.

Yah.. Magnae.. Apapun yang terjadi memang magnae yang selalu tertindas. Mungkin..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dorm DBSK.. Malam..

" Changmin dari pagi kaga pulang hyung." Gumam Yoochun santai sambil sibuk bermain PS sama Junsu. Dia sama sekali nggak berpaling menatap YunJae yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong serba salah. " Dia ngambek beneran, Boo?"

" So, biarin aja." Tumben sang umma nggak berniat memanjakan baby-nya tercinta itu. Mungkin dia masih shock mengetahui anak kesayangannya itu naksir sesuatu yang nggak normal. " Ntar kalau lapar juga dia pulang.." Satu lagi kenaifan Jaejoong, dimatanya Changmin seperti anak kecil yang akan pulang kalau lapar. =.=

Junsu meletakkan stik PS-nya dan menatap Jaejoong. " Tapi hyung.. Kenapa nggak bilang aja sih hyung udah mesen kulkas baru. Udah dateng kan tadi sore? Changmin kan lebay.. Aku takut dia tereak- tereakan di tengah jalan lho.."

" Ya, Su-ie! Kau kira magnae itu orang gila!" Seru Yoochun sambil menahan tawa.

" Sayangnya magnae itu memang gila." Yunho malah membenarkan dan ucapannya membuatnya dihadiahi satu jitakan di jidatnya dari sang uke. " Boo! Kok aku dijitak? Aku kan bicara fakta.."

Jaejoong cemberut. " Seenggaknya jangan bicara begitu tentang anakku. Mau kuhukum?"

Yunho meringis. " Hehe.. Kan becanda yeobo.."

.

Sekarang, mari kita tengok tokoh utama..

" Min! Pulang sono!" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada sosok tiang panjang yang tengah berbaring sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Yang paling membuat Kyuhyun kesal adalah, PSP tercintanya digerayangi oleh si magnae pervert itu.

Changmin pura- pura budek.

" Shim Changmin!"

Masih setia sama kasur Kyuhyun yang empuk.

" Shim_"

" Udahlah, Kyu.." Sang angel without wing sepertinya mulai muak dengan pemandangan dua magnae itu. Ia memilih masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tenang bak malaikat.

Leeteuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun. " Malam ini kau boleh menginap disini.. Tapi harus bilang Jaejoong dulu. Mereka pasti cemas."

" Ogah ah." Changmin membalasnya cuek. " Jaemma mana perduli. Dia tuh cuma peduliin Yunppa.. Huh.. Biarin aja mereka khawatir. Rasakan.."

Leeteuk geleng- geleng sambil meraih ponsel putih di saku bajunya. " Baiklah, aku yang akan bilang ke anak- anak DBSK. Sekarang kalian makan malam dulu, Wookie membuat satu porsi lebih untuk Changmin.."

Mendengar kata makan, sensor Changmin mulai on.

" Aduh.. Jadi nggak enak ngerepotin Suju sunbaenim.." Berniat malu- malu kucing ternyata magnae itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. " Cih.. Sok jual mahal.."

" Nggak kok.. Kamu kan tamu, Changmin-ah.."

" Bener nggak ngerepotin nih? Kalau ngerepotin mah nggak usah hyung.. Aku nggak papa kok.."

Kyuhyun makin ngedumel dalam hati. ' _tau ngerepotin yah udah sono pulang!_'

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Ani…"

" Oke.. Karena Leeteuk hyung memaksa, aku mau deh.." Changmin berdiri dengan semangat dan langsung ngacir keluar kamar KyuMin disusul oleh Leeteuk yang cuma senyum- senyum sendirian.

Kyuhyun benar- benar merasa dirugikan. " Sialan Changmin! Dasar sok jual mahal!" Dengan langkah gusar Kyuhyun beranjak ke dapur dorm. Dan dia lebih kesal lagi melihat Changmin duduk disebelah Sungmin.

Itu kursi milikNYA!

" Min! Awas lo! Ini tempat gue!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun santai. " Kyu.. Noh disamping Shindong hyung kosong." Namja itu sudah memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa henti. " Wookie hyung.. Aku nambah dong!"

" Mwo? Kau kan udah makan dua kali!" Donghae berseru nggak percaya.

Kyuhyun lebih nggak percaya. Padahal dia cuma beberapa menit nggak ngelihat magnae itu, tapi.. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua jatah makanan malam ini.

" Aku laper hyung.."

Wookie tertawa sambil mengambil piring Changmin yang sudah kosong. " Yah nggak apa- apa sih.. Changmin menghabiskan sayuran yang aku masak, Kyuhyun kan nggak mau makan sayuran.. Aku jadi senang.."

Dibandingin dengan tiang tukang makan itu, siapa yang nggak keki coba?

" Chang_"

" Hiks.."

Kyuhyun dan semua member di ruangan itu diam menatap si pemilik suara isakan itu. Changmin.. Namja itu nangis sambil makan.

" Lho.. Kenapa Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Changmin menggeleng. Satu tangannya menunjuk kearah… Kulkas. =.=a

" Eh? Kenapa kulkas kita?" Tanya Shindong penasaran.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan. Sebagai satu- satunya orang yang paham apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin, dia memilih nggak mau ikutan. Pasang tampang gue-nggak-tahu-apa-apa. Itukah yang disebut teman seperjuangan?

" Huweeee~" Changmin menangis sepilu- pilunya. " Jaemma jahat.. Kemarin kulkas di dorm kami di jual tanpa bilang padaku!" Magnae itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja sambil terisak. " Padahal umma tau sebetapa penting kulkas itu buat hidupku.. Saat melihat kulkas kalian.. Aku jadi sedih.."

Member Super Junior yang awalnya kaget melihat Changmin mewek sweatdrop seketika.

Tapi jangan sebut Leeteuk kalau dia nggak bisa menanggapi kekonyolan magnae-nya orang lain itu. Dengan lembut diusapnya pundak Changmin. " Jaejoong pasti punya alasan kenapa kulkas kalian dijual, Changminnie.. Jangan- jangan kau kabur karena masalah itu?"

Changmin mengangguk. " Ka-kata Jaemma, kulkas kami rusak."

Oh, Tuhan.. Jangan salahkan member suju kalau sekarang mereka malah mau menjitak kepala Changmin.

" Kok bisa?" Sungmin ikutan bertanya.

" Hiks.. Katanya.. Kulkasnya lembab soalnya setiap hari aku lap dengan pembersih kaca."

Pletak!

Bugh!

Duagh!

Tiga serangan seketika menghantap Changmin. Satu jitakan dari Heechul, satu pukulan dari Eunhyuk dan satu tendangan dari Yesung.

" Ayayaya! Apa yang kalian lakukan hyungdeul! Kok tega sih sama aku!" Changmin merosot dari atas bangku dan menatap nanar ketiga namja yang menyerangnya itu. " Aku tuh lagi sedih.. Hibur kek.. Traktir kek.."

" Eh, oon! Yang bego itu kamu! Kok kulkas dilap pake pembersih kaca? Tiap hari pula!" Heechul menggerutu sambil duduk di kursi Changmin. " Sekarang, sana pulang!"

" Andwae! Aku nggak mau pulang.. Teukie hyung jebal.. Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum Jaejoong hyung minta maaf dan ngebeliin kulkas baru buatku!"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil. " Siapa tahu sekarang ada kulkas baru di dorm-mu.. Kan Jaejoong sangat menyayangimu. Mana mungkin dia nggak menuruti keinginanmu itu."

" Jeongmal?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

" Oke, deh.. Aku balik aja!" Changmin buru- buru berdiri. " Okeeh.. Mian ngerepotin semuanya. Wookie hyung masakannya mantap! Lain kali aku numpang makan malam disini aja yah.." Changmin menarik satu piring kimchi yang masih tersisa. " Ini buat bekal aku dijalan yah.. Wuahaha.. Annyeong yeorobun!" Namja itu ngacir seketika.

Menyisakan keheningan di dalam dapur Super Junior.

" Oh, goosh! Dia bahkan nggak ngucapin terima kasih special ke gue! Dasar magnae!"

Pletak! Heechul menjitak Kyuhyun.

" Sadar.. Kamu juga magnae pabbo!"

0o0o0o0o0

Changmin mengendap- endap.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Seharusnya dia sampai di dorm DBSK sejak tadi, tapi karena takut dibantai Jaejoong karena membuat masalah dia ngerem dulu di depan pintu dorm.

" Aman.. Aman.." Magnae itu berjalan sepelan mungkin ke arah dapur.

Suasana dorm sudah gelap. Mungkin semua member sudah tidur. Maklum, hari ini libur dan sangat bijak kalau waktu digunakan untuk istirahat full.

" Sedang apa Changminnie?"

Degh! Changmin membeku. Ia berdiri tegap saat satu lampu ruang tengah menyala. Dengan gaya perlahan ia menengok kebelakang. Melihat horror kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan didampingi tiga namja lainnya.

" Eh.. Jaemma.." Changmin nyengir.

" Inget rumah? Laper yah?" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

Changmin malah menelan ludah. " Ngh.. Tadi udah makan malam di dorm Suju sunbaenim. Emang hyung masak apa? Aku jadi laper lagi.." Namja itu garuk- garuk kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sesekali Changmin menatap Yunho, tapi yang ditatap pura- pura nggak ngeh. Nggak berniat menolong sang anak tercinta.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Changmin dengan santai. Ditepuknya kepala magnae itu lembut. Tapi lama kelamaan tepukan Jaejoong menguat dan….

Pletak! Satu jitakan lagi mendarat dikepala Changmin.

" Auuw!"

" Magnae pabbo! Cuma gara- gara kulkas aja kau kabur! Memalukan! Nggak tahu apa kalau kami mencemaskanmu?" Jaejoong menarik lengan Changmin dan berjalan menuju dapur. Didorongnya Changmin duluan. " Lihat apa itu! Tadi sore kulkas yang kupesan sudah datang! Masih mau ngambek? Masih mau kabur hah?"

Kedua bola mata Changmin membulat.

Ditatapnya Jaejoong nggak percaya. " Jadi hyung langsung beli yang baru?"

" Ya iyalah.. Kalau nggak ada kulkas bisa repot. Mau diletakkan dimana persediaan makanan kita."

" Wow! Gomawo umma!" Changmin buru- buru memeluk Jaejoong cepat dan langsung kabur ke kulkas barunya. " Huaa.. Akhirnya semua cemilanku punya tempat untuk disimpan! Kali ini aku akan menjagamu dengan baik! Hhaha!" Dia memeluk kulkas yang tingginya nyaris sama dengannya itu.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong sambil mengelus dada. " Ya Tuhan.. Dia makin nggak waras."

" Mau gimana lagi.. Biarin aja deh.." Jaejoong hanya geleng- geleng melihat kelakuan Changmin.

Sedangkan YooSu..

" Mending tidur lagi.." Gumam Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu menuju kamar mereka.

" Keluarga abnormal semua." Tambah Junsu.

.

Esok paginya….

" HYAAAAA! SHIIM CHANGMIIIIN!" Jeritan Jaejoong membahana.

Empat namja tampan buru- buru menghampiri sang namja cantik itu di dapur.

Mata Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu membulat saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Jaejoong melotot menatap Changmin. " Apa yang kau lakukan sama kulkas baru kita hah!"

" A-aku.. Aku cuma melabelinya!"

" LABEL!" Jaejoong murka. " Mengecat kulkas itu dengan bacaan MILIK SHIM CHANGMIN kau sebut melabeli!" Jaejoong mengambil talenan dan berjalan kearah Changmin dengan tatapan marah besar.

Changmin bersiap kabur tapi Yunho memegangi ujung piyamanya.

" Yunppa! Lepasin!"

Yunho pura- pura nggak denger dan asik bersiul- siul.

Jaejoong meraih tangan panjang Changmin. " Ini udah nggak bisa kumaafkan lagi.."

Changmin nyengir. " U-umma cantik.. A-aku ada jadwal hari ini.."

" Oh ya? Aku akan bilang ke manager hyung semua jadwalmu harus dibatalkan hari ini."

" MWO! Ta-tapi hyung!"

" Jangan kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini!" Jaejoong mengangkat talenan itu tinggi- tinggi dan bersiap menggetok sang magnae itu saking keselnya.

" Gyaaahh! Ampuun! Ampuun! Hyung jebal! Aku kan magnae! Jangan siksa akuuu!"

" Justru KARENA KAU MAGNAE aku nggak akan melepaskanmu hari ini!"

Pletak!

Changmin abis hari ini ditangan sang umma tercinta yang tercantik..

Kesimpulan yang bisa kita ambil..

Jangan mentang- mentang kau yang paling muda tapi bisa bersikap seenaknya. Jangan keluar dari batas kenormalan. Karena itu akan sangat merugikan.. Tentu nggak ada yang mau bernasib kayak Changmin hanya karena kulkas kan?

Shin Changmin.. Terimalah nasib itu karena kau MAGNAE..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeeong.. Aku pulang. :)

Ini hanya cerita selingan ajj koq.. Niatnya sih humor, tapi klo garing mian banget yah.. Aku masih berusaha bkin ff humor yg ngg garing.. =.=a

Knapa shim changmin duluan? Entah.. Mungkin krena aq suka ngeliat dya d MV wrong number.. XD #abaikan

Huumm..

Sbenenya ini fict hiburan ttg para magnae,,

ada lagi versi abang evil Cho Kyuhyun dan si imut Lee Taemin.. Ada yg berminat baca versi lainnya?

Hehe..

.

Okee...

Aku ucpin makasih buat yg review di epilog We Love You Hyung..

Oh, iya.. Sourire cafe series udh tamat.. Krena masih bnyak yg nagih The Future series dua tpi aq ttp ngg akan bkin series dua'a.. Gimana kalau aq ubh jdi series lain dngan genre yg smaa? :D

ne, readers yg terhormat..

review please... :D


End file.
